All About You
by Abbie Jones
Summary: A short story about Harry e Ginny's relationship after war based on McFly's song All About You. Written originally in Portuguese.


It was the first time that we talked decently after the war and the broke up. Harry was feeling peeved for failing to avoid all those deaths as he would like, feeling guilty for not being able to let everybody out of this as he wanted and feeling devastated - like all of us - because we miss our relatives and friends. However, now it is time for us to overcome these terrible times and move on. We have to try living again, reconstruct, but I know we can't never let it go and we must not. Even though this hurts so bad.

I also know that after all I was fine, because wherever Fred is, he is with me, looking upon me and causing some kind of trouble in the place.

But as I looked at Harry, I wondered when we would solve our situation, because we crossed the line called "Oh My God, you dumb, why are you still apart?"

I met Harry with his head hidden between his legs, on the little ladder of the kitchen's door. I think he heard my steps as I walked towards him, and he definitely felt when I sat by his side, but he didn't move. I didn't know what to do to obligate him to move; I doubted if I could have touched him without kissing him, with no talking or jibber jabber.

So, I thought I could wait until he talks to me.

- Do you still have feelings for me? - He finally asked, staring the walls. - I mean, even after this, after this mess and all this time that we don't look in the eyes and... Talk.  
- Why wouldn't I? - I answered with a question. Harry hates when I do this, that's way I smiled.  
- I'm not sure if I am the best person to be with at this moment... - Harry said, keeping his green eyes staring the walls. - I see them every time I close my eyes Gin, I see all them... All the bodies of the innocent people who died on this damn war. And it is my fault.  
- It is not your fault. - I said, trying to look into his evasive eyes. - It is your fault that we are all here now, it is your fault that we still have each other. It is your fault the fact that I love you so much. And yes, it's all about you.

He smiled for a while and it was my turn to stare into something, so I choose to stare at him like a retarded, I was trying to understand why he was smiling at me that way. Then, clicked that I said that I loved him, spontaneously, for the first time.

I blushed so hard, then I look down and didn't see him coming. I felt chills in my skin when his mint fresh breath whispered in my hear:

- I love you. - Then I smiled and turned to look him in his eyes. With his nose on my, he completed. - You make my life worthwhile. _You._

I loved Harry for too long, in a secret so declared that until now I can't understand how he could not have noticed. Since that awful poem in my freshman year, a lot has changed. I wasn't that little girl that idolized him anymore. I wasn't in love with him because he was the boy who had lived, for being Harry_ Potter_.

I love him for being _Harry _Potter. Someone that don't give a pound for being famous, someone that is really brave. That put his feelings aside to keep someone else safe. To keep me safe, not that I thought it was necessary.

Harry saved me in so many ways all my life that not fall for him is impossible.

- Come with me. - Harry got up and helped me up. - I have something to ask you...

Harry pull me to a counter-top and embraced my waste looking me right in the eyes. I tried to smile to incentive him to ask me, but I noticed how much I had missed those green eyes staring my hazel eyes. The perspective that I would have those eyes staring mines for so much further that I had before, made me smile.

- Make your wish. - I said smiling and he touched his forehead on mine. Then I guess I had imagined him saying 'Kiss me', because seconds later I was inebriated with the smell of mint that was coming from his lips. - As you wish... - I said before running my fingers through his dark hair that I missed so much.

It wasn't because I had missed him for so long that I felt all those incomparable sensations: a slight tremor, chills and and the feeling of being finally complete. It wasn't that, because I didn't know back then, but I would feel all that in each one of our kisses for the rest of our lives.

- This was not what I meant to ask. - Harry said smiling. - But you already gave me the answer.  
- Excuse me? - I asked with my perfect poker face.  
- I was about to ask you to get back with me, but I think I got the answer even before I ask. - He used a slight smile and winked at me.  
- Oh yeah? And what was it? - I dare him, and he answered by kissing me again. - Oh yeah... Undoubtedly positive.

We stayed in silence smiling at each other for a long time. That was when Harry pulled his wand and made my dad's old muggle device that plays muggle music turn on. Holding me tight he made me dance.

I laughed of the clumsy way that he leaded me, however only by seeing him smiling, my heart gained some peace.

- I think I owed you a dance, a better relationship and maybe the world. - He said looking down.  
- I love you. - I said for the second time, feeling better about saying the three little words aloud. Hearing them felt awesome, say them felt right.  
- I don't know what I did to deserve this. - He simply said.  
- You don't need to do something to deserve a heart of a girl. - I said and he confused stared at me. - She simply loves you. I don't know if this is the concept of soul mate, but I believe that there isn't another person in the entire universe for me besides you.  
- I love you. - He held me tight once again and told me the words that I enjoy the most. - You made and make my life worthwhile.  
- It's all about you. - I smiled and he kissed me again.

We danced on the kitchen tiles until my feet hurt of him constantly step on them. Almost everything seemed to be on the right place, we will always miss those who left, we would always have nightmares, we will always see them when we close our eyes. However, we are together along with those which survived and those who are gone... We are together. Together we won the enemy when we were almost hopeless and together we would survive all the challenges and consequences of a war that let us fragile, but didn't broke us.

And now that it seems to have no more obstacles, I will be with him while the time allows us.

It will _always _be all about us.


End file.
